Wemma 5th Wedding Anniversary
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Wemma look back on to the past 5 years and Will has a romantic night planned for Emma


As Will and Emma laid in the bed late at night discussing how far they have come in there relationship and couldn't believe that tomorrow was going to be there fifth wedding anniversary. Emma was anxious to see what Will was going to plan for the day but she knew that what ever it was it was going to be a romantic night that she would never forget. That was what she loved about Will, even after five years of being married she still felt like they were newlyweds. Emma loved that feeling she got when she saw Will she still got that feeling in her stomach, she felt like one of her teenage students around a boy that they had a crush on. Emma remember that Will and Terri's marriage made it past five years but Will was miserable being with her, but she could tell Will was much happier with her then he ever was with Terri.

The past five years Will and Emma have had there ups and downs, but in the end it made them stronger. Between Emma being in a bad car accident that almost took her life and having there son born pre-maturely, they have had there downs but in the end they had two wonderful kids and five years of loving each other more and more each day. They knew that everyday wasn't always going to be great and that there would be disagreements but they did know that in the end there love would be grow everyday.

When Emma woke up the next morning she put her arm over where Will's body is normally was first thing in the morning, but he wasn't there.

"Will?" Emma said as she sat up in there bed looking around the dark room and saw no sight of Will. Emma then noticed flowers on her nightstand so she grabbed them and smelled them. As she was smelling them Will was now standing in the doorway.

"Happy Anniversary honey" Will said with that half smile on his face that made Emma just want to jump into his arms.

"Happy Anniversary sweetheart" Emma said as she hopped out of the bed and ran into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started to passionately kiss him. Will carried Emma to the bed and they both feel onto the bed with Will on top of Emma. Will then remembered he needed to make sure he heard the front door bell cause his dad was coming to pick up the kids today and so they can spend the night over there, that way Will and Emma can have a romantic night just the two of them without the kids.

After about ten minutes of making out they both pulled away to catch there breath.

"Wanna go eat your breakfast before it gets cold" Will smiled at her

"Sounds perfect" Emma smiled back and kissed him once more before getting out of the bed

Will and Emma walked hand and hand to the kitchen and when they walked in they noticed a little girl who managed to beat them to there breakfast.

"Sophia what are you doing?" Will laughed at the sight of there daughter with jam smeared on her face

"I was Hungry daddy" Sophia said with a frown on her face and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh don't worry honey were not mad" Will said as he picked her up. Emma started to wipe her hands and face up, when they were surprised by another child. Michael was walking in the doorway.

"Look Will, someone managed to climb out of there crib" Emma looked at Will with a smile "you know what that means, someone has grown out of there crib and needs a big boy bed"

"Big boy" Michael said with a smile on his face

Will put Sophia down and she ran out of the kitchen and Michael followed behind her. "Im sorry sweetheart I wanted this breakfast to be special"

"Oh honey but it is still special, we have a memory now of how Sophia got into our breakfast before us and best of all Michael grew out of his crib today. Today has already been filled with so many memories that i will always remember but best of all i'm celebrating with you and i couldn't ask for anything more then that." Emma said as she leaned in to kiss Will, when the doorbell rang.

The kids started screaming "Grandpa is here!"

Will quickly went to the door to make sure the kids didn't just open the door and wanted to make sure it really was his dad.

His dad walked in and scooped up the kids and kissed them both and the kids hugged and kissed him back. He put the kids down and hugged Will "So how are you guys today?"

"Were good Sophia already got into our anniversary breakfast and Michael climbed out of his crib today, its been an exciting day here so far" Will chuckled

Will then helped get the kids bags and carseats into his dads car, then Will and Emma said goodbye to the kids and they were on there way to spend the weekend with there grandpa.

Will and Emma sat down and enjoyed there wedding breakfast "I want to give you one of your gifts now" Will said as he handed Emma a box with a bow on it. Emma untied the ribbon and opened the box to reveal a diamond bracelet.

"Oh Will it's beautiful"

"Just like you" Will said as he placed his hands on Emma's cheek and kissed her

"Thank you Will" Emma said smiling at him

"No thank you sweetheart for making my life worth living, without you in my life I don't know what i would do with myself, If i could I would buy you flowers and jewelry everyday my life, just to show you how much i love you. Everyday it amazes me how much more i can fall in love with you, I didn't know that my heart could love you anymore then it already does"

"Oh Will" Emma started to tear up "I love you so much, I love it when you tell me things like that" Tears started to fall more from her eyes

"I love you too sweetheart, more then anything in this world and that will never change" Will said as he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Its just I never thought a guy would ever love me this much and i never loved any guy other then you, and all the heartbreak i felt before when you were married to Terri, its all so worth it now. I loved a married man, a man who i felt was to good for me, and when you kissed me that first time in the hallway, It felt like a dream. I thought why would Will Schuester love me a crazy OCD person." Will at that moment covered Emma's lips

"I knew when we first met outside of you office on you first day that you were the one, even though i was married i never felt that way with Terri. The day that i really started to fall in love with you was that night in the classroom when i put that chalk dust on your nose in my attempt to help you with your OCD"

"Yes i remember and i never told you this but i left so quickly after that cause I was so scared, I don't know why but here i was dating Ken and i'm flirting with you, i felt bad even though i wanted to stay there with you the rest of the night" Emma said smiling at him "Funny thing was my OCD was always so much better around you. You were always so patient with me, you never rushed me into doing anything i wasn't ready for. I remember when Carl wanted me to go to counseling sessions with Holly, thats when Holly asked me if I was still in love with you and when i answered that i was confused about my feelings to Carl thats when he left me"

"You know thats funny that you mentioned that cause Holly broke up with me the next day and said that i was in love with someone else and because of her counseling she was now available and also said that she was really in to me to."

Emma chuckled "Yeah i remember that, and remember how much i hated Holly because of her talking about sex to the glee kids, i guess if it wasn't for her i would still be with Carl and you would still be with her, she helped bring us back together." Emma started to laugh

"You know i like talking about our past and when we first started dating, it brings back a lot of good memories"

"Well they weren't all good remember when that time in the teacher's lounge and i called you a slut in front of everyone" Emma blushed "I still feel bad about that, Ive learned to never listen to Sue after that"

"You know i was never really that mad at you for that cause i had a feeling Sue was behind that, cause i knew you would never be that mean" Will chuckled

Will and Emma spent the next hour reminiscing about the past five years of marriage and the year before there marriage when they were dating. Before they knew it a couple hours had past, they couldn't believe how fast time was going.

"Alright since were reminiscing about our life together i think this would be a great time to share another memory of our." Will got up from his seat and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a plate "Remember when you were a chaperone with me when we took the glee kids to see our competition Vocal Adrenaline, and you asked if I wanted to go halfsies on a -"

"Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich" Emma chimed in

"Yes so i wanted to know if you wanted to go sit on couch and share a PB&J sandwich with me" Will asked

"Of course" Emma said as Will reached his hand out for Emma to hold as Emma grabbed his hand and they walked into the living room. Will sat down and Emma sat on his lap and Will grabbed his half and held it up for Emma to take a bite out of and She fed him his half "You know this reminds me of when we got married and cut into the cake and we fed each other a piece of our wedding cake" Emma said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him which turned into making out on the couch.

"Now your next surprise is were going out to dinner at breadsticks so we have reservations at five so we should start getting ready for that"

"Ok i'm going to go and take a shower" Emma said as she walked out of the room, Emma then turned around "If you want Will you could join me" Emma smiled

"You don't have to ask me twice" Will said as he playfully chased Emma into the bathroom, Will grabbed her around her waist and swung her around playfully. After they finished there showers they got dressed and Emma did her hair, and then put her makeup on and her new beautiful diamond bracelet. Will then walked into the bathroom "I think i have a better necklace for you to wear tonight" Will held a necklace up and Emma looked at it, it was a silver heart with a blue turquoise on it and the works _W+E Forever _"The Blue turquoise is the stone that represents the 5th year of marriage and of course the other part means that we will be together forever"

"Will its absolutely beautiful, I don't know what to say, you are spoiling me today"

"Like i said earlier you deserve to be treated like this, and i would do this everyday if i could" Will said as he put the necklace on Emma "If i do say so myself i think i did a great job picking out jewelry for you" Will laughed

"It's stunning Will, It's perfect, just like you" Emma said as she hugged Will

"Now lets get going to breadstix for dinner" Will said as he grabbed Emma's hand and walked out to the garage and made there way to dinner.

They arrived to breadstix and went in and got seated, but the waitress didn't give them any menus "No menus?" Emma asked Will

"No menus cause i have a special meal arranged for us"

"Whats the meal?

"I cant tell you its a surprise" Will said with a smile

The first course came out and it was cream of chicken and rice soup with breadsticks and then a salad came out. when the third course came out it dawned on her what the meal was, but the third course was a chicken breast with a white gravy with some steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes. This was the first meal they shared as husband and wife at there wedding. "Will this is our first meal we had as husband and wife" Emma said with a big smile on her face "This is perfect meal for us" Emma grabbed Will's hand from across the table "I love you Will, this is perfect, you have made this day absolutely perfect, the last five years have been perfect and i cant wait for many more years together with you"

At that moment the unimaginable happened and even Will couldn't of prevented it, Sue was there and was walking up to their table after seeing them. "Well now if it isn't Mr Buttchin and Mrs Barbara Gordon"

"What is it Sue, were trying to enjoy our meal"

"Well i got a wif of hair gel and figured there was a hair gel convention going on in Lima or buttchin must be here"

"Were trying to celebrate here Sue if you don't mind"

"Oh really are you celebrating the fact that all that hair gel hasn't seeped into your brain or the fact that Alma here has been able to push two kids though her lady bird hollow pelvis"

"Enough Sue!"

"No reason to get mad at me macaroni hair, i'm just stating the facts mister. But i'm starting to get a headache from the smell of weepy the vest clown's hair so i'm going to leave now, bye Esme and Spongehair" Sue then left

"That woman i think was put on this planet to just torture people"

"Now Will don't forget about the good Sue has done for us, the glee club won Nationals with her help and...and I don't really know what else she has done that was nice but we have to see the good in people"

"That's what i love about you, no matter how mean someone is to you, you don't care you don't let it bother you, and you always want to see the good in people even in people like Sue" Will said "but lets just throw this part of dinner over us, not even Sue can ruin tonight"

After they finished there meal they headed back to there house where Will had one last surprise waiting for Emma. When they arrived home Will unlocked and opened the door then he picked Emma up like he was carrying her over the threshold like he did on their wedding day. When they walked in the room the first thing they noticed was the trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom "Were going to save this room till late" Will winked at her as Emma laughed "First i need to show you something"

"Another surprise Will? You know you have don't way to much fo-" Will interrupted Emma in mid sentence

"Remember we talked about this before you deserve this remember"

Will and Emma walked into the kitchen and Emma saw a miniature wedding cake on the countertop. "Oh Will its our wedding cake"

"Yes it is, some of the glee kids are home for summer break and they wanted to do something for us so Kurt did the cake for us and Rachel and Finn helped decorate the house while we were gone at dinner."

"It's perfect Will"

After enjoying there cake they ended there night in there bedroom.

Will and Emma knew that they would have many more wonderful memories even though all the bad these were the days that they would remember.

Hope you all enjoyed :) Thanks to MalireyC for her help on this story :) Remember to follow me on Twitter at wemma_gleek719 Thanks for reading :)


End file.
